


we break so beautiful

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Needy and Clingy Robbe, Sex Talk, Smut, Subspace, The boys interrogating Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: post christmas party where clingy robbe just wants to be alone with his boyfriendpt2: the boys interrogating the couple since they ditched the party to have sex
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 544





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> into writing for another version of evak 😂 I wrote something similar after Even and Isaks Christmas party and since Rosander are taking over my life, I wrote this up pretty quickly so forgive any mistakes and enjoy

"Come" Robbe insists pulling on Sander's arm to follow him to his bedroom. The party is winding down with just his close friends still lingering in the living room but he's a little turned on and had been thinking about this since they discussed getting naked tonight.

Sander tries to finish off his conversation with Jens while Robbe pulls him away. 

"Have fun" Jens get out before Robbe pulls Sander in and closes the door behind them, "I was trying to get to know your friends."

"You can do that another time" He compromises as he lifts Sander's shirt up to take it off and drops it to the floor.

"I can't get a kiss first, huh? Where's the romance?" Sander teases picking his boyfriend up and pushing him back up against the door and Robbe locks his ankles around him. Sander looks up at him and the brunette is too dazed out staring at his boyfriend's plump pink lips. He leans in to kiss them but Sander dodges it, "What's got you so turned on?" He ask lips hovering over his, hesitating to give Robbe the kiss he's yearning for.

"Hm?" Sander ask.

Robbe finally breaks his gaze from his boyfriend's lips to look him in the eye, What?" He murmurs, finally coherent

"Any reason you're so horny?"

"Just want you" He nearly whispers. "Please" 

And Robbe's thirst for his boyfriend mildly subsides when he brings their lips together and sighs of relief in the kiss. Kissing Sander made Robbe feel on top of the world. Every time it gave him butterflies to feel those lips on his, it was always some kind of emotional explosion and Sander was such a good, passionate kisser.

He's soon being dropped onto his bed and Robbe breaks the kiss momentarily to get rid of his own shirt while Sander takes that time to get rid of his boots but it still takes longer that it does Robbe. Robbe groans and helps Sander with his other boot, "We need to get you new shoes" He says as he throws it across the room and pushes Sander down and climbs on top of him. Robbe starts grinding their erections together through their jeans.

"Look at me" Sander says. Robbe opens his eyes and looks down at his boyfriend as he makes both of them feel good.

"You're so beautiful" Sander whispers against his lips. Robbe brings their lips back together and halts his hips to bring his hand down in between them. He unbuttons Sander's jeans and slides his hand inside his briefs and pulls his erection out and starts getting him off. Robbe touches Sander until the platinum blond flips them over in one swift move and begins prepping him.

He grabs a condom soon after, sliding it on. Robbe stares up at Sander waiting for him to make a move. And when he feels him push in, his mouth falls open ever so slightly and his eyes close shut.

He grimaces as Sander buries hinself inside of him and the first couple of thrusts spark a little pain but eventually it seeps into all pleasure. Robbe brings Sander down to him and kisses him and Sander wastes no time diving his tongue into Robbe's mouth, making it a messy, wet but intense kiss. Robbe wraps his arms around Sanders neck as he lets out little whines of pleasure. 

"You feel so good" Sander moans into his neck as he starts giving sharp, hard thrusts and Robbe let's out a loud scream as his head falls back, "Like that" He chokes out and Sander keeps the same rhythm as Robbe pulls on the ends of his hair and claws at the back of his neck. 

Sander pushes Robbe's legs further into his chest, making him even smaller and thrusting with the same rhythm, even deeper. And he watches mesmerized at how Robbe's facial expressions and noises change when he makes the slightest change in thrusts. 

"Baby" He says getting his boy's attention. 

Robbes eyes flutter open, looking up at Sander as the older boy just says, "I love you"

Robbe smiles softly, reciprocating the affection. He adjusts his legs to wrap around Sander, pulling him closer, "Sander" He whines.

Having sex was Robbe was still so surreal for Sander, so new. They were still figuring each other out, what got each off, their weak spots and every time was a new exploration. And each time, Sander always finds something new about Robbe that he does unconsciously that turns him on. It had initially been how desperate and fucked out he's gets and when he's horny, nothing else matters besides getting Sander alone. And then he realized Robbe made the most mesmerizing, orgasmic sounds when he was having sex that made it a lot harder for Sander to last. And now he's realizing, his boyfriend really loves moaning his name and it's not even to get his attention or ask for something but it's just what naturally escapes Robbe's lips and Sander has fallen in love with it. 

And he doesn't need to hear anything else. He picks up the pace to spur on Robbe's approaching orgasm. Robbe starts repeteadly crying out his name and Sander just reaffirming him that he's got him. 

"Sander" Robbe whines again and Sander starts kissing on his neck, sucking the pale skin, leaving a bruise, causing his hips to slow down. Robbe brings his hands down to Sander's ass and pushes him closer, asking for more, "Please" He whimpers.

Sander pulls back, placing his hands on the bed on either side of his hips and starts pounding into Robbe who's mouth falls agape and his arm slams into the bed, immediately and desperately, grabbing a hold of the blanket. His head falls to the side as he just mutters, "fuck" into his pillow as Sander fucks him hard. 

Sander leans down to whisper in Robbe's ear, "I want you to come. Right now."

Robbe brings his hand down to his throbbing erection to get himself to orgasm but Sander pushes his hand away, "Not tonight."

Robbe looks up at him confused and Sander kisses him to ease his concern, "Come on, I want to see you come" 

"I've never done that." He shares.

"Well, let's do it now." Sander smiles raising his brows. 

"I don't know if I can. Is it possible?"

Sander leans down and slides his tongue in his mouth and pulls back, softly biting on Robbe's bottom lip, "Don't underestimate me. Turn around."

Robbe flips around on his hands and knees and leans down on the bed, resting his cheek to the pillow, leaving himself vulnerable and at Sander's mercy.

Sander keeps one hand pressed against Robbe's back and uses the other to guide hinself back in, at an angle that he knows will make Robbe feel unbelievable. 

He thrusts in in one move and Robbe let's out a guttural noise.

"Its okay?" Sander checks in.

He nods as he tightens his grip on the pillow, "Really deep" He mumbles. 

" 's good thing" Sander smiles as he starts back up with slow and deep thrusts that has Robbe reaching behind him, trying to hold onto Sander, wanting him, needing him as close as possible. Needing him to consume his entire being.

Sander presses down against Robbe's lower back so he better arches his back and starts fucking him a little faster. Robbe goes to reach for his erection, feeling himself getting close and stops himself before Sander can. He bites into the pillow, maintaining his death grip as he soaks up every moment of his boyfriend inside him, making him feel this good. 

"Sander, Sander" He warns. Sander starts encouraging him to finish and when the orgasm hits Robbe, the only word is euphoria. He feels like he's blacking out. All he's conscious of is his throat hurting because he can't stop moaning and is drowning in the sound of Sander's voice. He falls flat into the bed and seeps into a post orgasmic bliss. 

"Robbe. Robbe, are you okay? Look at me." He hears after what feels like hours.

Robbes eyes eventually flutter open to see Sander lying beside him. 

"Are you okay?"

Robbe nods and clears his throat, reaching for the bottle of water on the floor. When he finishes drinking it, Robbe wraps his hand around his boyfriend's limp dick, "Did you finish?"

"Yeah" Sander chuckles. "You were out of it for a bit. Was that okay? I didn't know you would react like that"

"Me either but it was so good" He leans and kisses his lips and throws his leg over Sander's hips. "You always make me feel so good. I love every time you touch me."

_Everything I touch just breaks_

_You touched me and I never felt something like it before_

_"_ Wont ever stop" Sander mutters into his boyfriend's lips. "Never"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys interrogating the couple since they ditched the party to have sex

After Robbe recovers from his orgasm, he eases himself out of bed and slips on his boxers.

"Where you going?" Sander ask

"Bathroom" He says pecking his lips before leaving his bedroom with a slight limp. He walks down the hall and freezes when he hears multiple voices. He walks into the living room hesitantly and sees Aaron, Jens and Milan."

"Uh, what are you guys still doing here?" He ask hesitantly. 

"Just chilling with Milan." Jens answers with a shrug. "Walking already?" He teases.

Robbe turns red and turns around to go to the bathroom as intended. When he finishes up, Milan is standing right outside the bathroom door.

"What?" Robbe ask looking up at him. Milan takes a hold of him on his shoulders and pushes him back into the living room and sits him down.

"Did you leave to have sex during your own party?" Milan ask and Robbe just shrugs shyly.

"You sounded like you had a good time." Milan teases and Robbe just groans and hides his face. 

"Is Sander still in there?" Aaron ask and Robbe peaks up from his hands and shyly nods.

"SANDER!!! SANDER!!!" He calls. 

Sander comes down the hall after a couple seconds shirtless with Robbe's sweatpants on that barely reach his ankles, "Yeah?" 

Robbe gives a come hither motion and Sander joins him on the couch as his boyfriend curls into his arms.

"What did you do to Robbe to have him screaming like that?" Aaron ask out with it and Robbe just groans, trying to tuck behind Sanders back.

"I didnt do anything out of the ordinary."

Milan kicks Robbe's ass to get him to spit it out and the brunette hisses, clearly still sensitive and Milan chuckles, "I'm so proud of my little gay in training."

"Why are you guys so nosey?" Robbe ask.

"Mr. Ijzermans, I pay most of the rent here, I get to ask all the questions I want." Milan retaliated.

"What do you want to know?" Sander ask and Robbe looks up at him, shooting daggers as they have a full conversation without words, Robbe telling him to not tell too much. 

"We had sex, it was great. I'm glad you guys all got to listen to the symphony that is Robbe moaning." Sander chuckles.

"Oh my God" Robbe blushes embarrassed and stands up, offering his hand to Sander, "Lets go"

Sander shakes his head and pulls his boyfriend into his lap, "We don't have to be ashamed, I'm proud of our love."

Robbe smiles and gives him a brief kiss. 

"Fucking hell, you guys are cute as shit" Jens says.

"So Robbe" Milan starts. "Are we dabbing into some sadomasochism?" He raises his brows

"No, no, no. That's not --no." He says shyly. "Sander already said it was just normal."

"Well, you guys sounded like you were fucking like rabbits." Aaron laughs and Robbe just shoots a murderous glare, "At least I have someone to sleep with" He claps back with a laugh and Jens pats Aaron's back, "Not so fast, he did good tonight with Amber."

"Then why aren't you with her?" Robbe ask

"Hey, there's no need to rub it in our faces. I got far enough. So what's it like to be fucked in the ass?" He backfires and Robbe just gets up throws a pillow at him but Sander wraps an arm around Robbe's waist, pulling him to sit back down and kisses his cheek and whispers, "Relax"

"When did you guys even start sleeping together?" Jens ask curiously

"Well, I mean we messed around a bit before we did but it was that night I told you we went to the suite." Robbe answers.

"Naughty boys." Jens teases.

"We had to go somewhere alone since you guys are always around." Sander says 

"I have sex no matter who's here, can't imagine having to pay for a suite every time." Milan chimes in.

"Remember that next time you hear us" Sander chuckles.

"Was it good the first time?"Milan ask nudging Robbe with his feet. The boy nods and let's out a small, "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, really good" He smiles. "Both times" He finds himself admitting proudly. 

Both Jens and Aaron scream obnoxiusly as proud brothers. Robbe turns back to look at Sander who's just staring up at him with a soft smile.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be telling people our business"

"Its okay. I like seeing you proud of us."

Robbe smiles and leans down to kiss his lips and Sander deepens the kiss causing Robbe to let out a soft whimper. Sander turns Robbe around in his lap and the boy locks his legs around his waist and locks his fingers in his hair. 

Eventually, Sander pulls back and suggests, "Think we should go back to your room."

Robbe, desperate and half gone just eagerly nods and gets up, pulling Sander off the couch to drag him to the bedroom. 

"Dont break him, Sander!" Jens calls out with a cackle and Robbe flips his best friend off and Sander slaps his boyfriend's ass causing the boy to squeal out an _ow_ as the bedroom door closes behind them for another round.


End file.
